project_botfandomcom-20200214-history
United Empires
The United Empires was the massive human intergalactic government that is the major ruling power of the known universe. They ruled over 3 galaxies and millions of inhabitable planets called The Great Space. Due to how massive The Great Space is, there were many sectors and systems that self-governed themselves, while the UE used their powerful Collective Fleet and BOT soldiers help keep general order among their different regions. First created from the remaining human governments in the face of the unstoppable Porygon, with the aid of the Primordials and the creation of BOTs, the United Empires was able to destroy the organization of the alliance and secure millions of worlds in the Porygon Wars. They eventually had to fight against the ancient beings themselves, and barely won in the Blood of Heaven, before the entire government fell apart into a civil war known as the Libera Wars. History Humanity was in a golden age between 2123 and 2146, with the creation of NEX warp drives, that could accelerate space travel even faster than light, and reach the Alpha Centauri system from Earth in a few seconds. Trillions of humans aboard capital ships took for the stars, in order to escape the crowded planets of Earth and Mars. The Galactic Time System was established, making all human settlements use a galactic-wide clock to keep communications stable. Large human governments were established with their own laws and policies, an exciting prospect for radicals and other freedom-seeking individuals. During the Porygon War, however, the Porygon was able to destroy hundreds of major human empires and colonies within 4 years and prompted the remaining major human empires to form the United Empire in late 2150, in order to organize the last of humanity to take a last stand against the alien tide. A council made up of the leaders and representatives of the remaining human settlements was formed, which would eventually become Man's Council, made up of a (hopefully) elected representative from each sector. The council agreed to try and contact any other alien civilizations for help against the Porygon, and they got a response from the powerful yet humble aliens called Primordials. Agreeing to help humanity, they created the Angels of Rapture, 7 massive suits that were able to destroy massive amounts of Porygon. This inspired human engineers into creating the first BOTs, which would form the Alpha Legion and eventually defeat the Porygon. Following the collapse of the organization of the Porygon, despite millions of hostile alien fleets still posing a threat, the Porygon War was declared a victory for humanity. The Primordials let the United Empires handle the Angels, trusting in the judgment of the humans. However, a few years after the Porygon War, the Libera Wars burned across The Great Space, as radicals of all ideologies fought for control of the Angels to secure their dominance. The wars divided the UE immensely, with even the Alpha Legion divided over their beliefs and identities. The wars began to divide humanity into different systems and sectors, as billions fled to escape persecution and violence because of who they were. Government All of the decisions of the United Empires are made by Man's Council, lead by the Total President. They often are responsible for organizing the military, communications and regulating BOT usage. More locally based laws such as taxes and alien governing are up to the governments of sectors or planets. They are all required to loosely follow Humanity's Charter, which sets a few boundaries to prevent regimes and dictatorial states from developing, though few exist. The Galactic Time System is extremely crucial, as it keeps the thousands of governments in sync of meetings and conscriptions while keeping the schedules of the markets and far-reaching businesses in motion.